Exploring the Arctic
by MeanieGreenieZucchini
Summary: Todoroki's had trouble coming to terms with how he feels about a certain something. So he does what he thinks will best clear the air, he invites a friend for coffee. Just coffee, definitely, or so it seems. ((Hey all, this is my first fic, like ever. So if there's anything you liked, or didn't, let me know! I look forward to having fun with this silly idea in the future))
1. Chapter 1

_It's not like it's a date or anything. Just some coffee. Right…_

Todoroki sat, trying to deny the real reason he was sitting in a café that evening. The breeze was light and cool, stirring up the leaves that began to litter the streets. Not an ideal time in Todoroki's opinion, but it's hard to find time with everyone's internships in full swing. Reminded of his short-comings at not obtaining a provisional hero license, he sighs. Chewing over those thoughts for a moment, he distracts himself.

Todoroki stares at the empty seat in front of him, waiting for its intended patron to arrive. His hands clasp and foot taps lightly, letting his anxiety translate as discontent – trying desperately to appear collected.

 _I hope he remembered where this place was, it's not exactly the easiest place to find._

He looked around the small café. It was definitely a hole in the wall. Not dirty by any means, but it was no Starbucks. The coffee was good and the regulars were quiet older people, which made it a perfect choice for Todoroki. Besides being away from U.A. it was also free of any "abrasive" characters like Bakugou. He's still not sure how to feel about the blonde bombshell himself, but Todoroki's certain he's not the kind of guy to appreciate a quaint place like this.

Todoroki adjusted his collar. He had on a basic button-up shirt. It was an adjustment to not be in a school uniform or his own hero costume, as his normal attire is mostly casual. He wanted to look a little more presentable for tonight. Looking through his closet earlier that evening, he tried to imitate what his older brothers wore on their dates. Not that he was a fan of them or anything, but he appreciated them for teaching him about the little things like how to match colors and how to "behave like a gentleman". Despite reminding himself that this was not supposed to be a date, he thought the green looked nice on him.

Todoroki looked at his watch. Six fifteen, only a few minutes past the arranged time. He wondered if it was all just a bad idea. Maybe he should just leave. Todoroki's eyes stared off as his thoughts were getting the best of him, trying to hold back his worry with a steely gaze. One of those cold stares he's apparently known for. He closed his eyes as he remembers how Inasa and how the hero license exam ended up. He didn't want to give that kind of impression again.

"Um, do you still need a few minutes?" A young man was standing by Todoroki now, the waiter patiently holding his check book.

"Maybe a few more minutes, they should be here any moment now," Todoroki replied, sinking back into his reflective state. As the waiter moved to service a different table, Todoroki grew worried. If only he were here now, and then Todoroki could put these feelings to rest. Or so he hoped.

It wasn't like he wanted to constantly deny how he felt about the situation. He began to breathe in heavier. Todoroki tried to make sense of how he felt for some time now. As far back as the incident with the Hero Killer, he's had trouble putting a finger on how he felt. Was it love? Envy? Ever since that boy entered his life, Todoroki's been torn over what he should feel. That's why he was here, to try and give himself answers. He was going to drop this façade and let it all come out. At least he was hoping that's how it would go.

"Todoroki!"

A pleasant voice came from behind him, and as Todoroki turned around to see who it was he was suddenly seized with fear.

 _He actually came_.

Izuku came running along the sidewalk, waving at his friend from the distance. Todoroki waved back as Izuku entered the café, taking the seat in front of him. The breeze picked up slightly as Todoroki was suddenly hit with the realization that he would have to actually talk to Izuku. He only smiled politely in order to hide that from the scrappy haired boy across from him.

"Sorry for being so late, some uh...interesting things have been going on. Anyways, how are you," Izuku asked as his eyes almost seemed to mask the discomfort that's been growing in his heart for a while now. His bright, cheeky behavior hiding the grim thoughts weighing on his heart. Todoroki tries to reciprocate, overwhelmed by Izuku's behavior.

"Oh, I'm alright," his voice trailing off as he comes to the realization that he has no idea what he's supposed to be doing.

"So, what's the occasion? You wouldn't call me over for some coffee at a time like this just to chat about the weather," Izuku said, dryly laughing at his own remark in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well, you got me there. I guess it's because –"

"Excuse me, would you two like to order?" the voice of the waiter cut through Todoroki's reply.

"I'll have a small coffee, black please," Izuku replied.

"Um, same for me, but with cream," Todoroki answered the waiter. "I didn't know you took your coffee black Midoriya."

"What did you expect, a bunch of sugar and cream?" Izuku laughed again, clearly way too hard to dispel the awkward energy surrounding the two. Todoroki took note of this and felt a twang of guilt. He didn't want to add to whatever had Izuku preoccupied.

The waiter returned with the drinks, Izuku only blowing a little before taking a large swig of the hot cup. Todoroki's eyes widened as a shudder ran through Izuku, noticeably in pain.

"Do, do you drink coffee Izuku?"

"Oh yeah! Totally!" the freckled boy was holding back tears as he vastly underestimated how hot and bitter coffee really is. He had never really had coffee before this, but he was willing to try it for Todoroki's sake. He didn't think he'd be drinking much more of it after tonight however.

"If you say so," Todoroki said, seeing right through it, "anyways, um, I've got something I want to ask you…"

Todoroki takes a sip, apprehension trying to overshadow his nervousness. He's never felt quite like this for anyone before, and as he stares into Izuku's eyes he can see why. His warm, gentle gaze melting his heart as he tried to piece together what to say. Todoroki darts his eyes down, avoiding eye contact.

"Do…do you think I'm, that we um, I don't know," Todoroki trailed off, his train of thought derailed completely. His face was getting flustered, thoughts of every little thing that could go wrong dance around his head, teasing him for even trying. As if he could come close to figuring things out with Izuku, that he could lose the respect of the one person who reached out to him. Todoroki was scared, and proud, and all sorts of things all at once. His grip tightened on the cup of coffee.

"Todoroki…are you okay? This isn't like you," Izuku said, looking worriedly at his friend in the opposite seat.

"I just, I've had it," Todoroki squeezed the words out, "For the past few weeks I've not been able to think straight! I start to feel weird and gooey and I don't know what it is. I'm just confused and worried and I don't know what I'm…" Todoroki could only stare downwards, too embarrassed to look Izuku in the eyes. The flood gates were opened, he felt his eyes begin to form tears as his body racked with emotion.

"Todo, I think I understand how you feel," Izuku put his hand over Todoroki's, bringing his attention to Izuku's now beaming smile. Todoroki's now completely still, his face showing the redness of someone about to cry.

"You're in love aren't you?"

Todoroki's breath was shaky, "Well, um, I…yes?" The thought had crossed his mind before. In love? He had never felt affection like he does now for anyone before. In a moment, the answer he was looking for hit him harder than any blow or villain's attack could – he loved Izuku. But now his heart was tangled in a new fear, one that came with his realization for his feelings, one that he suspected but never wanted to admit. Did Izuku love him?

"Well this is great! And here I thought something terrible happened to you Todo. So, if you don't mind me asking," Izuku's eyes were nearly sparkling with curiosity, "who is it? Can I guess?"

He looked at Izuku with confusion. Todoroki felt a little more collected than a moment ago, not sure whether he should continue. But, he couldn't back out now, he already admitted it to him this far, he couldn't accept it if he did. He breathed deeply.

"Isn't...isn't it obvious?" Todoroki left it open and safe, not physically able to form the words he meant to say.

Izuku tilted his head. "No, not really? I'm happy for you Todo, but you've got to tell me! I'm your friend and I want to support you."

He has absolutely no clue.

"Well, I don't quite feel ready to _say_ it, so maybe you could guess?" Todoroki didn't know why Izuku wasn't getting it. Granted, he wasn't out right saying it, but there's no way someone like Izuku couldn't see it.

"Hmm, well, let's see. Is it Ashido? Or maybe Hagakure? I'm completely stumped," Izuku smiled sheepishly and placed his hand behind his head. He really couldn't guess the obvious. Todoroki felt hurt. He had to lie to himself to get here, and now he showed Izuku a side of him that he never knew he had. _Maybe this really was a mistake. Maybe…_

"I – um, it's not…any of the girls…" Todoroki was barely holding it together at this point. He looked almost like normal now, but inside a storm was forming. _Maybe Izuku doesn't love me._

Izuku reacted like usual, with a characteristic Deku-Scream and a face of exaggerated shock. But, it wasn't really a surprise to him, just not something he'd hear from Todoroki.

"Ah, I see. So then that leaves…Oh! I know who it is now," Izuku smirking lightly. Todoroki froze. "It's definitely Tenya, am I right?"

Todoroki could practically feel the stab wound in his back. Tears were ready to roll down his face as his breathing became rapid. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, coming out here and letting it all out like this. He shot up from his seat and exploded in typical Todoroki fashion: sudden and heart-felt.

"No! I'm sorry I'm just – gah! I need to leave."

"Todo –"

"Don't, just…"

He turned around and made it for the exit, still trying to hold it back as he was noticeably sobbing. He opened the door and bolted through Tsuyu and Uraraka before they could reach the handle. They were blindsided as their date started off with a distressed Todoroki and Izuku clamoring towards him. Izuku ran towards the exit and tried to get his attention once more.

"Wait! Todoroki!"

After he obviously couldn't convince him to come back and explain everything, Izuku turned to face the couple that just witnessed the whole ordeal. Tsuyu stared blankly in surprise as Uraraka, in a similar expression, placed a hand on Izuku.

She asked, confused and concerned, "Izuku, what the hell just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Green tea, please."

Tsuyu replied to the waiter as her girlfriend began to dig into Izuku's situation. Uraraka was leaning in her seat, fully invested in what was coming to light. The café was filled with a burst of smells as a barista poured coffee beans into the espresso machine, the sound of whip cream dressing a mocha blasted through the small room, the open air keeping the area nice and evenly cool. The lights of the street came on as it was definitely sunset.

"So, start from the beginning. Why was Todoroki so upset?"

Izuku began to tell the two everything from his point of view, saying how Todoroki invited him over for a coffee and all of a sudden he bolted out of the café. He also thought it was weird how he opened up to him, like it was heart-felt and sweet and not like Todoroki behaves normally at school. He had no idea that Todo was going to react like he did, and said he felt bad for not being the friend he needed to be. Going on about how he's had Todoroki's back before, he sighed that maybe this could hurt things between them, visibly looking upset with the idea. He looked down at his now luke-warm cup of coffee, now with cream and sugar, not sure exactly what went wrong.

Tsuyu had a wide smirk on her face as she interjected, "Dude, he's gay for you."

Izuku didn't react to her statement, looking at her with disbelief. "What? Nah, it couldn't be, he's just been a good friend to me."

"I don't think you understand Izuku." Uraraka added as her order came in, "Think about it, why would Todoroki invite you to a café to talk to you and not just chat at the dorms?"

"Well I don't know, maybe he just wanted to have a pleasant evening out with a friend. Don't friends go out to have fun?" Izuku was genuinely unable to see the painfully obvious. It wasn't that he didn't think Todoroki wasn't handsome or anything, he just couldn't put two and two together when it came to relationships. He hadn't even had a crush before, more or less someone else crushing on him.

"Ok, let me rephrase, that." Uraraka closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Todoroki, brought you to the same café, at the same time of day that we were going on a _date_ to, _together_."

A pause entered the room. Seconds passed as Izuku thought about it. The button-up shirt, the café, the fact that Todoroki couldn't just tell him who it was, and why he got frustrated and moody. Then, like a loading bar reaching one-hundred percent and about to open the program, Izuku got it.

The result was a scream that could give Present Mic a run for his money. His jaw practically dropped so low it almost knocked the coffee off the table. Izuku's melodramatic reaction was not so much out of surprise, but complete and utter regret.

Tsuyu put a finger on her chin as if she realized something. "Honestly it sounds really cute, confessing in a quiet place like this, pretty romantic…"

"I totally disregarded his feelings like an idiot! I feel so ashamed!" Izuku shouted, ignoring Tsuyu's insightful comment.

"It's okay bro! You can still make it up to him!" A barista commented from the other end of the restaurant, then grumbled, "Also can you tone it down a little?"

"You're right! Thanks barista!" Izuku replied with enthusiasm, hopping up from the chair to go find his friend. A firm wet tongue hit Izuku's back, whipping him back to the table as Tsuyu kept him from leaving. He crashed onto the floor.

"Wait, Izuku, what are you going to do?" Uraraka asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I got to make it up for Todoroki, as his friend!" Izuku beamed back, filled with that characteristic "Heroic Calling".

"Well, that's great, but you can't just go running in and apologizing. You got to consider how he feels about you as well," Uraraka said, trying to make sure a misunderstanding doesn't happen again. She knows how Izuku gets when his eyes are like that.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked

"She means, Todoroki likes you, but do you like him too?" Tsuyu said bluntly.

Izuku was about to say something but then he seriously thought. He considered the question, thinking about every time he looked at Todoroki with adoration, all the times he looked at him and felt glad that Todo was his friend. He also remembered how he worked to get to the same level as Todoroki. All the times he was glad Todoroki was there, whether to help him improve to be the hero he always wanted to be, or just for moral support.

"Is your friend alright there?" the waiter asked as he saw Izuku mumbling on the floor to himself.

"He gets like that sometimes, trust me, it's not the coffee," Uraraka replied as she handed him the bill. After a while Uraraka tapped Izuku, making him float up onto his feet. "Izuku, do you like him?"

Izuku snapped out of it, coming out of his world and back into the conversation. He was silent before looking straight at Uraraka.

"Todoroki is a wonderful friend who's been nothing but a positive force in my time at school. Well, minus that time before the Sports Festival, but I feel like we've grown closer after that. I look up to him. I…" he paused, "I wouldn't mind getting even closer to a guy like Todor-"

"That's gayyyy!" Tsuyu interrupted. Uraraka fake hit her arm.

"Babe! He's being serious!" she had an over-exaggerated pouty face as Tsuyu replied with a cheeky smile.

"Thank you two, I'm glad I ran into you two," Izuku said, interrupting the couple's playful banter. They both looked at him, now with more serious faces, as if to apologize for their interrupting him. "Sorry for disrupting your night out, but I think I know what I need to do now." He walked out of the café with a smile and a plan.

Uraraka gave him one more encouraging word as he walked out of the door, saying "Good luck Izuku!"

"Do you think it'll work out for those two?" Tsuyu asked her girlfriend with a look of worry.

"I think so, they've both got a side to them that isn't completely obvious to the other. But, I think together they'd be good," she said, a smile on her face as her friends were about to find love that they both deserve.

* * *

Iida Tenya was not expecting any visitors that night, his desk lamp the only source of light in the room besides the street lamps bleeding through the blinds. His dorm room quiet save for the music that whispered out from his headphones and the sounds of his pen gliding over paper, trying to vanquish the equations printed on them. He was listening to one of Holst's Planets while neatly practicing his differentials as a knock was ringing through the room. Tenya looked up at the sound, confused and frustrated to be drawn away from his work.

He slipped off the headphones and opened the door. He saw Todoroki, in business casual attire, with a face that was still blotchy from the crying he had earlier. But Tenya wouldn't notice this as he raised his brows.

"Todoroki, what brings you here at this hour, shouldn't you be working on your homework? And what's with the choice in clothing, were you at a meeting or a diner of some kind?" Tenya inquired.

"Can I come in, I'll explain it all in a little bit, but I need some advice…" Todoroki spoke weakly, like he was trying to hide something or someone was after him. Tenya understood and opened the door wider, turning on the lights and inviting his friend in.

"I see, well I can certainly try to offer my advice, come in have a seat." Tenya said this very sternly, as he always does, but this time his tone was laced with concern. He never though Todoroki one to seek personal advice like this, at least not like this.

Todoroki entered the room as the door closed behind him. A pair of eyes pierced through the dark from the distance, watching the whole ordeal.

"What does Todoroki think he's doing with Tenya at this time damn it?!" He could only speculate as a hand firmly pat his back.

"Don't worry about it, probably just asking about that English homework that's due tomorrow." The other figure was more optimistic than his friend.

"The homework that's due tomorrow is math dumbass!" he exploded. He didn't mean to insult the other, he was just a short-fused personality.

"Ah, I'm going to go back to my dorm, I have left over soba from last night. You're a great cook Katsuki, you should do it more often! Anyways, night."

"See you tomorrow Kirishima…" Bakugou replied. He lingered where he stood for a moment, then an idea sparked in his head. He smirked angrily as he decided he wanted to be in on whatever was going on with Todoroki.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Todoroki, what exactly do you need my advice for?"

Tenya sat in his desk chair, hands on his thighs, leaning in attentively as to hear Todoroki's explanation. The room was very neat and orderly, which was not too surprising for someone like Tenya. He was genuinely a person who valued precision and consistency. Todoroki shifted uneasy on Tenya's bed, his heart still pounding with the intensity of just an hour ago.

"Well, everyone else is either not quite the type I could keep secrets with or would even care to hear," Todoroki elaborated, "and I consider you one of my better friends at U.A.."

"You didn't answer the question, what do you need my advice _for_ ," Tenya said, his statement was like a bullet. When he was worried or concerned, he wasn't the one to enjoy dodging the question or sugar-coating anything. Tenya felt it was redundant and failed to see how it accomplished much in the way of conversation. Todoroki sighed.

"Guess nothing much gets by you, always to the point," he laughed dryly, "um, Tenya, have you ever liked someone?"

"Well that's a strange question, I like several people! There's you and Midoriya and my brother-"

"No-" Todoroki interrupted "- that's not what I meant. I mean…you know…like-like someone."

"Do you mean romantically interested in someone?" Tenya's brows raised, surprised by Todoroki's insinuation. Todoroki could only nod. His face was nowhere near as flustered or nervous as it was back at the café. Tenya looked him up and down, noticing the details on Todoroki that he missed at the door: the drying spots on his shirt where tears had recently fallen, his face still glowing with the embarrassment he felt, his shoes scuffed and dirty like he was running from something.

"Well, I can tell that this person that's on your mind isn't me, something happened with that person didn't it," Tenya stated, his face deep in thought as if to put the puzzle together by himself. Todoroki finally broke from his aloof state.

"It's Midoriya!" He exclaimed, the embers of what was left from pouring his emotions out burned bright. "It's him okay, I- I love him. He's the one that's cared enough to see me for what I want to be and not what I am! He's honest and sweet and gives it everything he has no matter how small it is. He…" he pauses," he's the person I want to be with." Todoroki's face had a big dumb grin on it after gushing about Izuku. Tenya only sat for a moment, blindsided at first, but then gave an affirmative nod.

"I see…so then what's stopping you?"

* * *

A few moments before that, Kyoka's headphone jacks were plugged into the wall outside Tenya's room. Sitting next to her, Bakugou was growing impatient, unaware of what's going on inside.

"Well?!"

"Shh, quiet! I can't concentrate with you talking so loudly," Kyoka strained, "Besides, you're big mouth could blow our cover for us. Ok, they're barely above a whisper now…Todoroki…oh shit-"

"Oh shit what!? What's going on with them? Are they talking about me?!" Bakugou was fully invested in Todoroki's affairs almost completely for his own reputation. He didn't want someone like Todoroki to talk bad about him without knowing it. It's not like he would suspect him of such a thing, but he honestly had nothing better to do than meddle.

"Katsuki this is way above my pay grade. Todoroki's asking if Tenya's ever had a relationship." Kyoka said this with a look as to why exactly Bakugou would drag her out of a late evening nap to spy on Tenya. But now she was into the drama, the lack of morals in tapping into such a private conversation wasn't a thought on her mind,

Bakugou remained quiet, thinking of any reason as to why this conversation was even happening. But as there were no answers that came to mind he sat and listened.

"Now Tenya's talking about…oh he doesn't get it yet. I swear he's so dense sometimes," Kyoka said, relaying her opinion.

"Tenya is a smart man Kyoka, I wouldn't talk bad about our class president, even if he is a little dense," Bakugou said. Surprisingly, even he had respect for Tenya, which was not like the usual annoyance with everyone else.

"Whatever. Todoroki's trying to get it across to him now. Hmm, he gets it now…well at least we know it's not Tenya he likes…Oh? Oh! Oh my god!" Kyoka sat listening to the big spill. Bakugou shot up like a rocket.

"What!?"

"I don't think you want to know Katsuki," she said, knowing exactly how Bakugou feels about Izuku. She knew that Bakugou would literally explode, and not just figuratively this time.

"Hey, don't forget I'm the one that's paying you to do this," He dropped another 5 bucks past their agreed price, "now tell me!"

She grabbed the money and figured another 5 bucks was worth it. "Ok, just whatever you do, don't act like yourself ok?" She looked at him very seriously as if to say this was some deep stuff.

"Ok I'll break shit somewhere else, big whoop, now tell me."

* * *

Iida Tenya never expected a visitor at the door this late at night, true, but he also never expected eavesdroppers either. As soon as his last sentence ended, a booming, terrifying voice screeched through the whole room. Todoroki shot up from the bed in preparation of some sort of attack but Tenya quickly placed a hand on him and calmed him.

"It seems even more people were seeking 'advice' tonight," Tenya said sarcastically. Todoroki looked worried, almost frightened. Had he actually let loose such a monumental secret? Tenya ran over to the door and slammed it open.

"WHO DARES VIOLATE THE PRIVACY OF IIDA T-" he stopped as he realized he had smashed poor Kyoka under the door while Bakugou was sprinting away from the scene.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit," could be heard as Bakugou ran, realizing he done messed up.

Tenya apologized over and over as he brought Kyoka into the room, not realizing he had hit her head with incredible force. Todoroki sat wide-eyed on the bed still, not quite sure what he had just started. Tenya offered her some ice if her head was hurting to which she obliged. As the ice bag was handed to her, she explained why exactly she was there with Bakugou.

"Basically he dragged me out here with 10 bucks and a need to know what was being said in your room. I didn't think it was going to be a big deal, just guy talk about, I don't know, whatever guys talk about when neither of them like girls," she said. Both of them gave the other a look like how in the hell did she know. "Anyways, I wasn't expecting, well, that."

"I see, well it wasn't the most honest thing to do but I'm glad you came clean about it all. Bakugou wasn't so keen on hearing the details," Tenya reassured. He was honestly embarrassed more for Todoroki than himself at this point, even if he was the one to slam the door on her head. Todoroki said nothing, staring blankly at the ground trying to avoid talking about him as much as possible. He wasn't going to run like last time but damn if he wanted to.

"So, Todoroki, I am pretty curious, why would you tell Iida here and not Izuku himself? Were you wanting to know how or what? Cause if that's the case I know a thing of two about-"

"No, that's fine," Todoroki cut Kyoka off, "I…kind of just did…which is why I came to Tenya…" He trailed off, twiddling his thumbs like a child who got caught stealing cookies from the jar. Face red with embarrassment, he was definitely not acting like the Todoroki everyone's come to know him as.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry man, I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Kyoka asked.

Todoroki remained quiet while Tenya spoke, "That's been my suspicion as well. Todoroki, what exactly happened?"

He sighed, realizing he'd have to go over exactly what went wrong again. "Ok, I'll start from the beginning…"

* * *

Leaves crunched under Izuku's shoes as he walked along the sidewalk. He kept his pace relaxed, giving himself time to think over what he was going to do. Mumbling quietly, he drifted in and out of intense thought.

 _Todoroki likes me. He likes me! And he's definitely not that bad of a guy either. Maybe we could really be together! I've never had a boyfriend before, much less anyone who's been interested in me before. Maybe this could be lovely, we could hold hands, and go out to places on the weekends, or have romantic walks on the beach? That's what couples do, right? Oh I need to see him as soon as I can. But what do I say? I can't wa-_

His thoughts were interrupted with the all too familiar sound of a concussive explosion. Snapping out of his reflective state, he wondered if the sound was what he thought it was. Recognizing the street he was on, he turned to corner to see a lone figure in the darkness. A pile of scrap from demolition projects and villain activities was collected in the dump. Standing atop this pile was Bakugou, obscured by shadow, but his expression of rage uniquely him. He pummeled the trash-heap into the ground, causing a minor explosion with every slam, crunching the pile ever so slightly. For Bakugou, this was his punching bag, one that he could let loose onto without much consequence.

Izuku saw this from the distance. He knew this was where Bakugou would go to relieve stress, usually if someone particularly pissed him off that day or he got a paper back with subpar grades. English never was his strong suit and Present Mic graded like a hawk. But this time was different. After years of knowing Bakugou, he could tell when he genuinely felt angry as opposed to when he was just vocal and rude. There were very few times he had ever seen him like this, and he shuddered to imagine what it was that had him worked up so badly.

Walking past the street where Bakugou was currently drilling a hole to the mantle with his fists, Izuku knew better than to ask what was going on with him. At least until he cooled off, then Izuku felt it would be safe. He walked on trying to bring his attention back to his current goal, while unbeknownst to him, a single tear hit the scrap metal below before being evaporated by another booming explosion.


End file.
